Kingdom of Mauria
The Kingdom of Mauria (Maurian: Regno dei Maurya) was a state originating from the city of Arcadia in south of Eridana, It existed for over four hundred years, since 2800 as a Absolute Monarchy supervised by the Parsian Sultan until his fall in 3220. Despite its long history, the Kingdom reputation is chiefly based on its status as an economic and trading power and and as a client state of the Parsian Empire Today his institutions and territories becomes part of the Ruthenian Empire Foundation of Mauryan Kingdom '' Main Article: Principality of Carantia'' The kingdom of Mauria born after a agreement between Count Marcelo and the Parsian Sultan Eldemir for the creation of a Independent-Loyal state to the Parsian influence In 2799 after a state coup, Marcelo was crowned as the new Prince of Arcadia and travelled to the Parsian Capital, Ostambal, to negotiate the new political situation of the Mauryan country without lose his independece and become "slave citizen" as the Selloi or the Sarbians, the Sultan, with numerous political problems in his country, accepted with certain economic and political conditions of the new state and the Mauryans have their freedoms and their form of government independent of the Parsian influence, since then the southern western mauryans becomes supporters of the Parsian Empire and became partners. The new territories were commissioned by one elected by the Heptarchy of the most important cities, where the Count of Arcadia, Marcelo was the first king of Mauria and signed authorization and a "kingdom" is officially back with permission of the Senate and aristocracy organized by that ensuring good trade pacts and a powerful ally against any threat from the north, the sultans in turn assured him independence and good business deals when the city-states did not interfere with the government of the Sultans Thanks to the agreement, Mauria was born and numerous reforms for the future was coming. Languages The official language was at first the Maurian language and then in 2220 the Selloi became, along with Maurian, one of the two official languages of the Principality. During the Slavery period, Maurian was used for official purposes in the region but it was also widely spoken in the cities, whereas in the countryside people continued to speak Selloi, speccialy in the borders. The Parsian also was a official languages but was never taught, remained the "official" just to please future sultans and maintain good relations with the Parsian Empire Decline and Fall The Mauryan kingdom begins his decline with the Interregnum and after with the Enosis, The Maurians forced to seek alternative sources of trade and seek peaceful solutions to their western neighbors, in 3229 the Parsian Empire was dissoluted after the Battle of Ostambal and the formation of a new Ruthene based empire. ]]The fall of Parsia in 3216 caused concern among Mauryan leaders by the deplorable state of their defenses and ruthenes land grievances against various regions of the Mauryan Kingdom.The Enosis caused the fall of the homeland of the Parsians and their forced exile of the peninsula, the many refugees and critics of the new Ruthene country searched sought political asylum in Arcadia, capital of the Mauria and received by a committee of refugees led by nationalist Alfredo Victorino, this and his party pushed Mauryan King Federico IIII to demand answers and sanctions as a Part of Persian refugees and some guarantees to the expansionist ideas of the new emperor of Ruthenia, Konstantinos I. Victorino carries a serious political propaganda against the new empire released, Victorino's diplomacy demanded Maurian guarantees not only for people but also the immediate replacement of the Parsian Sultan in office. The Basileus replied by sending a diplomatic delegate charged by Loukas Notaras and Isidoros Lamprakis giving a full explanation and demanding recognition of the new Ruthene state, as well as respect of trade agreements and military fixed by the ancient empire and Mauri plus we arguing certain benefits blood of Maurian origin, according to the words of the delegate Notaras "Maurians are part of the Hellenes, the Hellenes and the Mauri are united by ties beyond culture and ideas, are a current common since Ancient times, nobody can ignore the joint history of our cultures", Federico III, pressured by his party was forced to reject the delegation, the Ruthene government saw that the situation was compounded by each passing day and saw the integrity and sovereignty was at serious risk in the north, especially in the Merenea Bay where Maurian troops fittings, in addition to anti settled the anti-ruthene politics introduced in the region since the Enosis twenty years earlier. Finally the diplomatic situation became untenable, Notaras returns to Auronopolis again without positive responses and closing many doors south of the empire, the Basileus had no choice but to give a formal declaration of war in April 3229 after a coup of stat caused by Victorino in Auronopolis. In 3230 the Maurian Kingdom fall in the final battle of Giovagnolla, destroying almost all their military and the death of near 1 million of Maurians, the last King of Mauria resign to his title, and the kingdom signed his rendition in January of 3230, the Imperial Government rapidly annexioned the Maurian territories and create a "Principate" designated by the Basileus himself, the now defunct Maurian kingdom is renamed as Grand Principate of Thracia and becomes a Slave Nation of the Ruthenian Empire See Also * Principality of Carantia * Kings of Carantia and Mauria Category:Defunct Country Category:Ruthenia Category:History of Ruthenia